Sap-Fling (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Sap-fling. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 3 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Pinecone Tree Plant |ability = When played: Make a Sappy Place Environment. |flavor text = He dates a lot of different branches, but nothing ever sticks.}} Sap-Fling is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 5 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Sappy Place environment on a selected lane when he is played. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, Trapper Zombie, King of the Grill, Synchronized Swimmer, and the Galactic Gardens set. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Pinecone Tree Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Make a Sappy Place Environment. *'Set - Rarity:' Event Card description He dates a lot of different branches, but nothing ever sticks. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With At first, you might think that Sap-Fling is terrible for having only 3 and being a 6 plant, but his ability to make an environment to take away 3 from zombies makes it worth it. Playing it while Cosmoss is on the field will give Cosmoss +1 /+1 . Sap-Fling's ability can also override a zombie environment and shut down the abilities of Kite Flyer, Zombot Drone Engineer, Zom-Bats, Vimpire, Space Ninja, and Space Cowboy if they are unboosted and untouched. Sap-Fling can also nullify the Deadly, Strikethrough, and Frenzy traits on zombies with 3 or less. This also makes Whack-a-Zombie viable as it lower zombies' strength, making them in Whack-a-Zombie's range. Against When Sappy Place is made on a lane with a zombie, either move the zombie with Smoke Bomb or Bounce the zombie with Firefighter or Secret Agent. Giving the zombie +3 will undo the ability of Sappy Place. You can also override Sappy Place with another environment. To destroy Sap-Fling, play instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. Because of his low health, anything that does 3 or more damage, like Zombot's Wrath, can destroy him as well. Do not Bounce Sap-Fling unless you need to, as your opponent can play Sap-Fling again and make another Sappy Place. Gallery Sap-Fling_Statistics.png|Sap-Fling's statistics SapFlingConjuredbyPluckyClover.png|Sap-Fling's statistics after being Conjured by Plucky Clover SapFlingCardImage.png|Sap-Fling's card image MY EYES.jpg|A visual glitch of Sap-Fling boosting its strength after damaging the zombie hero Screenshot_2017-07-05-05-32-45.png|Sap-Fling being the featured card in the menu for the July 4th, 2017 SapFlingStore.png|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SapFlingPvZHAd.jpg|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SapFlingmakingSap.png|Sap-Fling activating its ability SapFlingattacking.png|Sap-Fling attacking Screenshot_2017-07-09-05-42-05.png|Sap-Fling being the featured card in the menu for the July 8th, 2017 Daily Challenge SapFlingChallengeComplete.jpg|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Trivia *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he damages zombies. *He and Sportacus are currently the only event cards in the Smarty class without the Amphibious trait. *Sometimes, he gets +1 after damaging the zombie hero. This is most likely a glitch or developer oversight. *Out of all 6-cost plants in his class, he has the least health. *He is the only event card, as well as the only tree card in the Smarty class. **He is also the only pinecone card in the Smarty class. See also *Sappy Place Category:Event cards Category:Pinecone cards Category:Tree cards Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants